


did we lose our minds ?

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: “Sometimes I really want to kill you.” Jaebeom spits.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	did we lose our minds ?

“Sometimes I really want to kill you.” Jaebeom spits.

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. Always so nonchalant.

“Is that so ?” he says, not even looking.

Jaebeom wants to punch him. “You’re so selfish.”

“You think I’m the only one ?” Jinyoung chuckles in disbelief, as his eyes finally meet Jaebeom’s.

“You’re a fucking piece of shit.” he snarls, his hand closing into a tight fist.

Jinyoung makes a cooing sound, standing up from his chair. “Can’t take any criticism ?”

“As if you were in a good position to say that.” Jaebeom retorts.

“At least I’m not the one making a big fuss over nothing.”

Jaebeom sees redder, and before he breaks down, he shoves Jinyoung against the nearest wall. He swears he sees _something_ pass through his eyes, something like surprise maybe, or fear even, but it’s gone as soon as it appeared.

“You’re so immature.” There’s so much disdain in his voice that Jaebeom flinches.

“Go fuck yourself.” Jaebeom chokes out, his throat tight and his eyes stinging. He lets go of Jinyoung’s shoulders abruptly before he turns around, his cheeks burning.

He hears Jinyoung sigh behind him.

“Why are we doing this ?” Jaebeom breathes out.

There’s no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song _did we lose our minds_ by sabrina claudio.
> 
> I don't really know what is this, but thanks for reading !   
> much love.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/joypastelsol), and I also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/joypastelsol) if you ever want to ask something.


End file.
